Riverdale in Space!
by Smallpotatos
Summary: Captain Betty Cooper of the spaceship The River Vixen has a lot on her plate. Then, Jughead Jones and his ship the Whyte Wyrm come along and make things even more complicated. Meanwhile, her crew is having their own problems. Kevin is lonely, Veronica and Cheryl's relationship is struggling, and more. Includes Barchie, Cheronica, Choni, and more.
1. The First Transmission

Betty Cooper marched through the steel hallway, blonde ponytail swinging behind her. She had just received word that The Whyte Wyrm was nearby. As she turned the corner, she nearly ran into her boyfriend, Archie Andrews.

"Betty! I was just coming to get you. The Whyte Wyrm is requesting to send a pod over with some men to speak with us", Archie told her.

"What? The River Vixen and The Whyte Wyrm are sworn enemies, and the want to talk to us?" Betty exclaimed as she walked with her red-headed boyfriend to the conference room. He simply shrugged and punched in the keycode on the door. It slid open, revealing her wonderful crew.

Veronica Lodge was her second in command, her deputy. She sat next to the Chief Strategist, and her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. Next, there was Kevin Keller, the Chief Pilot. Next to him sat Josie McCoy, the Director of Communication. In the corner was Dilton Doiley, the Chief Engineer. Finally, there was Archie, the General. After seeing that her team was all there, Betty took a seat in the chair marked Captain.

"Captain, we have a problem. We seem to have lost transmission with The Whyte Wyrm", Dilton muttered, fiddling with the machinery.

"Doiley! This is not the time for you to screw up your simple little job. You are are a dirty little sewer rat with the uggliest g-" Cheryl was cut off by Veronica squeezing her arm. Cheryl growled softly, but didn't try to speak again.

"Try to fix the problem, Doiley. In the meantime, let's discuss what our course of action will be," Betty said with as calm a tone as she could muster.

"I think we should talk to them. See what they have to say," Veronica offered. Cheryl nodded in agreement, but Josie furrowed her brow.

"Absolutely not! Veronica, The Whyte Wyrm is our enemy. As Chief of Communications, I say we listen from a safe distance, through transmissions," she said, eyeing Dilton.

"I agree with Josie. I mean, the Serpents are dangerous," Kevin said.

"So what? We can handle those scaly losers any day of the week," Archie offered.

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't. But I, for one, don't want to risk a war." Dilton said while unscrewing a metal grate.

"Well, there you have it, Betty. V, Andrews, and I are in favor of the meeting. Josie, Kevin, and Doiley aren't. You're the tie-breaker. What'll it be?" Cheryl said. Everyone looked at Betty. The blonde looked at the waiting faces of her friends and colleagues. Finally, she spoke.

"Let's see what those Serpents have got to say."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


	2. Meeting the Captain

Thank you so much for actually continuing to the second chapter! Please comment.

"Good choice, as always, B" Veronica smiled. Betty thought she saw a hint of jealousy in Cheryl's eye, but the redheaded girl masked it just as quickly as it came.

"Thanks, V. Arch, go tell your men we're expecting company. Kevin, I need you and your guys to monitor the position of the Wyrm. Dilton, keep trying to figure out the transmission. Ladies, we need to figure out our game plan. Let's do this," Betty commanded. Archie and Kevin left the room. The girls all looked to Dilton.

Cheryl lost it again. "I swear to the God, Doiley, if you don't figure out your s-"

"Got it! Transmission should resume in three, two, one, now" Dilton said as the screen flickered to life. Everyone in the room found themselves looking at a young man with dark hair falling into his face, a silver crown, and a slightly menacing smile.

"Hello. I am Captain Jughead Jones the Third" the man said. Cheryl scoffed. "Is there a problem, miss?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously in that hat, Crown Boy. Or with that name. Honestly, all of you is way too much, and not in a good way, like me. I'm Cheryl Blossom, by the way. Not that you need to know, Emo Disney Princess."

The rest of the River Vixen crew stood still, their mouths agape. Jughead remained composed.

"I'm glad you shared your opinion, Sharon."

"It's Cheryl, Serpent Scumbag."

"Cheryl! What the hell is wrong with you? Stop being such a bitch. Leave," Veronica finally spoke up. Cheryl opened her mouth to argue, but decided to march out of the room in a huff, red stilettos clicking on the steel floor.

"I am so sorry about Miss Blossom's behavior, Captain Jones. My name is Captain Betty Cooper. I hope you are still willing to talk to us" Betty apologized.

Jughead smiled. "Don't worry about it, Betty. I'm sure we will still manage to become close friends."

And something about the way that the dark-haired man said that made Betty think he was very, very wrong.


	3. The Serpents Arrive

It turned out that Captain Jughead and his Serpents wanted to form an alliance with the River Vixen. Jughead said that it was absurd for the two spaceships to hate each other because of the choices that the previous generation had made. Betty agreed, so she said that Jughead and some of his crew could board the Vixen for a meeting.

Two hours later, a pod from the Whyte Wyrm was docking on one of the Vixen's ports. Four Serpents were aboard it: Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty, Sweet Pea, and Jughead himself. They all wore their signature black uniforms with the Serpent symbol of a two-headed snake on the back.

"Very nice to meet you in person, Betty," Jughead said, reaching out his gloved hand to shake her bare one.

"Likewise," Betty replied, trying not to stare at his crown. He was a captain, not a king. She realized she was digging her nails into her palms because she was nervous, so she pried her hand open.

Archie stood to the right of Betty, flanked by two of his men, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason. Two her left, stood Veronica, Josie, and Cheryl. Jughead noticed Cheryl's presence and smirked.

"Ah, Cheryl, so nice to see you again. Do you think you can be civil this time around?" he questioned. Cheryl was uncharacteristicly silent, the reason being the stunning Toni Topaz. Cheryl couldn't help but stare at the pink-haired Serpent. Veronica, standing only inches away, grabbed her girlfriend's hand possessively. She and Cheryl had their issues, sure, but Veronica was not about to let her girl go goo-goo eyes over some Serpent trash like Toni.

"How about you and you're crew join us in a room more suited for discussion than the hallway, Captain Jones," Betty suggested after it became apparent that Cheryl wasn't going to respond to Jughead.

"Please," the crowned captain said, "call me Jughead."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment


End file.
